The Little Mermaid: True Love
by Iwa Fury
Summary: Ok I love The Little Mermaid but after seeing the TV show. this is my take what could have happened if the TV show Had aired first movie. Mystery, Romance, Friendship and Family oh and Action are in this story as well as flashbacks.
1. Characters of TLM

name; Arial

flashback age[s] 4yrs-10

real age; 16

crushing on; Eric[19]

true love; ? u tell me who u think it is ;)

**family**

father; king triton

sisters;[i forgot their names and what order they're in plz help]

mother; [if any one knows her name tell me] /late/

name; Urchin

flashback age[s]; 3-12

real age; 15

crushing on; arial

true love;? u tell me who u think it is ;)

**Family**

father; king [name] /late/

lost brother; eric

mother; queen [name] /unknown/

name; Eric

flashback age[s]; 7-10

real age;19

crushing on; any girl with pretty voice tbh

true love? u tell me who u think it is ;)

**_Pm me with the info, or ur guesses or if u have a couplant don't put anything bad in the reviews and keep them about this story and Review please_**


	2. Chapter 1

Neutral POV

"Hey Ariel." A young merman said to the his friend as he spots her swimming over "Hi Urchin, how are you." Arial asked

him "Good. you?" Urchin replies "I'm great I went to the surface and watched some of the humans playing a game."

"Really! What was it called? How do you play, can WE play it?" He asked his blue eyes shining a bit "Well, I believe they

called it Hide and Seek Tag. You play by starting Hide and Seek and once you find someone you have to tag them and then

they help you find who ever-else is playing." She said with a smile. "Can we try to play?!" Urchin asked eagerly starting to

use his now big eyes in a sad hurt puppy why " OK just stop with the eyes please I'll count" She say as she closes her eyes

and starts counting Urchin grins in triumph then swims away to find a hiding spot "1,2,3,4,5..."

{12 years earlier}

Neutral POV

"...6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here I come." A young boy of 7 said looking around the deck of the ship for his 3 year old

brother, he heard someone laughing and turned "Found you." He said lifting up the table cloth to reveal his brother "Ya

gota catch me first." The younger of the two said running away from his broth "You are going to get it now, "Urchy." the old

boy said chasing after the younger "Am no-Ow. Oh hi daddy." The boy giggles "Hey why you running from Eric, hu Urchin."

The man asked his son "We're playing." "Oh you are, are you and what are the rules of this game?" He asked with a

mischievouss smile "There no rules." Urchin said laughing happily "Oh, no rules hu. So I could always just do this..." And

with that he grabbed the little boy by his ankles and held him upside down,"YAY dad's on my side!" Eric cried with joy

stoping just in front of the man with a smile just to be grabbed and held by his own ankle "Nope I'm on my own side with

your mother" He chuckles holding the two boys by their ankles as a women walked over and starts to tickle both boys.

"NOO STOP IT -th-th-ahhh hehehe-hehehe-hehehe WE GIVE!" The boys cry laugh in surrender as treas fall from their eyes

from laughing so hard and are put down just to be scooped back up into a group hug with their parents as a big happy

family. Suddenly a storm started not just any storm though but one that only causes distraction and death the boat was in

the middle of it being hit the hardest the water churning under it the waves getting higher every second crashing over the

sides the boat was a mere piece of driftwood on the sea everyone on board fell rolling hitting the deck no one was save

from this storm and some were lost. once the storm had ended the king was surreally Ingrid the queen and youngest boy

not on board and the elder boy was hiding under/in a crate the now family of 2 thought that their family was parted till

death but little did they know of what was under the sea..

**_Pm me with ur guesses or complant don't put anything bad in the reviews and keep them about this story and Review please_**


End file.
